California Dreamin
by loverofwomen
Summary: Bella surprises Jessica with a trip to California. Fluffy, smutty fun.
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something new. I'm going to aim for chapters of exactly 1,000 words. I'm not sure how frequently I will update, just something I'm having fun writing and hope you enjoy. Hopefully I will see you with a new chapter in the next few days.

No infringement of any kind is intended.

* * *

For months, I've been meticulously planning this trip. I know she's always wanted to go to, and I'm grateful that the way our family is situated, we can leave our kiddos behind and explore new surroundings. The peace and time together will allow us to reconnect, something that's so deeply needed; not that we're in a bad place, we're just busy and life has a way of taking over every last moment.

The last year has been spent moving, meshing households, and figuring out how to balance the needs of everyone involved. It's also involved more than one breakdown on my part, and hers. Frustrations that come from somewhat new relationships can be endless, but when you add in children and other complications, sometimes you forget what you were fighting so hard for in the first place.

I wanted to road trip, but time wouldn't allow for that. Besides, I'd much rather have extra hours for fun together, either at the places I have planned to stop along the way, or in the swank hotels I've sprung for.

The thought of us alone in a hotel room makes me smile and my impatience flares.

"Jess, what's taking you so long?"

As I round the corner to our bedroom, I see her hovering over her suitcase.

"Stop overpacking!" I walk up and close the top of the bag.

"But you won't tell me anything about where we're going, so how do I know what to pack? What if I need cute clothes to go out? Or shorts and tank tops? Maybe I need jeans. Oh, I don't think I packed any jeans…"

I laugh as she walks back to her dresser, rifling through the drawers. Following quickly behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Love, I promise, what's in your suitcase right now is fine." I slide my hands up her abdomen and cup her breasts. "Besides, maybe I plan to keep you in the hotel room the entire time."

She leans back and lets out a soft moan. Nothing turns me on like her noises, and I know if I don't get us moving, we'll make our way to bed and miss our flight.

"Come on." I grab her hand and zip the suitcase, then lead her out of the room.

One last round of hugs and kisses later, and we're finally out the door.

"Still not going to tell me where we're going?" she asks, her hand on my thigh as I drive.

"Devil woman, stop trying to bribe me for details. We'll be at the airport and you'll know soon enough."

"You know I hate surprises." She pouts and for half a second, I consider telling her.

"You'll like this one. Trust me."

The smirk on my face appeases her, and I'm grateful as she gets distracted on her phone.

At the airport, we wheel our suitcases to the check-in line and she curls against my side.

"Thank you for this," she says.

"You can't thank me yet, you don't even know where we're going or what we're doing."

"Doesn't matter. A long weekend with you is enough. Location and sights are icing on the cake."

Tilting my head, I lean in to kiss her. Her lips always surprise me with their softness, warmth, and eagerness. Only after the third cry of _next_ do I realize we're holding up the entire line. Laughing, we move our luggage.

"Here are our IDs," I say to the clerk. "If you could please not say our destination out loud, I'd like to keep it a surprise a little while longer."

Jessica groans and rolls her eyes, but the clerk plays along and I'm giddy as we move to the security line.

"Is it somewhere warm?"

"Sometimes," I say, not trying to be intentionally cryptic, but it's true.

"Will we be outside or inside most of the time?"

"Hmm. I think both. It depends on what you want to do some days. I have a few activities planned, and some unstructured time, too, in case there's something you want to go back to, or something I didn't think of that you want to see."

"Has anyone ever told you how infuriating you are, Bella?"

I laugh. "Frequently. It's usually you, though." I pull her into my arms again and kiss her forehead. "Relax. It's going to be so much fun you won't be able to stand it. Promise."

"I have no doubts about that," she says. The smile on her face is half relaxed bliss and half dirty.

We walk to the gate hand-in-hand, our last few minutes before she knows where we're headed, and I can't contain my grin. I feel fifteen again, something that's happened frequently since I met Jess. I've tried to explain it to people, the instant and overwhelming connection we have, but it's usually useless. People either get it or they don't.

"Which gate did you say it was?" she asks, looking ahead at posted destinations on the gates.

"A23."

Her squeal can probably be heard all through the airport, and I almost fall over, I'm laughing so hard.

"You're taking me to San Francisco?" she asks, practically jumping up and down.

"I am," I respond, and she peppers my face with kisses.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," she says.

We sit at the gate, fingers laced together, and Jess never stops humming with excitement. Her leg is bouncing, or her fingers tapping… constant movement. It makes me laugh and smile and feel amazing.

The call for boarding is made and we file into line, then make our way onto the beast that will carry us.

Her fingers squeeze mine, once we're seated. "This is the best surprise ever."

"Well, you were the best surprise I ever got, so I'm glad I could finally repay you."

Our eyes meet and I'm full of happiness. I can finally give her back some small portion of what she's given me.


	2. Chapter 2

No infringement of any kind is intended.

* * *

Once we have our bags and rental car, I drive us to the hotel. Navigating there is one hilarious wrong turn after another, at times leading us into scary neighborhoods. At one point, we pull over just to giggle about how ridiculously lost we are. And make out.

Because our trip is so short, we're only staying in each hotel for one night. The first night I wanted to be right on the water, and the spot has a special place in my heart. As I think about it, most of the places we'll go have some form of significance in my previous life; most are places I've been and fallen in love with. Places I want to fall in love with her all over again at.

Finally, we pull up to the valet.

"Did I see a Ghiradelli sign over there?" she asks, not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

I smile. "You did. Just wait until you have a sundae. We'll share one, actually; they're huge."

"Oh my god, I packed too much! I'll never have room to bring anything home…"

We get out of the car and walk into the lobby. "Don't worry, I'll buy you a new bag to fill with treasures, Ariel."

Jess's face crumples. "Did you just call me a ginger? You know how I feel about that."

I squeeze her hand and laugh, then check us in at the front desk.

"Thank you for staying with us, Miss Swan. All of your requests have been fulfilled and your reservation is set for six p.m.. Anything else I can do for you, ma'am?"

"No, thank you," I say, smiling and taking our room keys. "Have a great night."

"The bellman will follow you up with your luggage."

I nod and smile, then grab Jess from the lobby, where she's wandering around, taking it all in.

"No time to waste," I whisper in her ear as we walk. "I have plans."

"I like the way this sounds."

In the elevator, I stand behind her and bury my lips against her neck. "You'll like the way it feels so much better."

"Are you ladies in town on business or pleasure?" the bellman asks, and we giggle.

"Pleasure," comes our reply, in stereo.

"If you need any help with recommendations, don't hesitate to call on us," he says, unloading our bags in the room.

"Thank you for your help, Alex." I hand him a tip and smile politely, wishing he'd just leave already. Finally, the door clicks closed and I lock it, then turn to Jess. "Hungry, sweets?"

"Knowing there's all that chocolate downstairs? Yes, starving. But I feel gross from the plane. Do I have time to shower before whatever you have planned next?"

My smile widens. "Actually, I'm going to run you a bath. There's a snack waiting for us, so hopefully that'll hold you over until dinner in a few hours."

The expression on her face tells me all I need to know in response.

"I'll be right back. Or, you can undress and meet me in the bathroom, actually."

A few minutes later, as the bubbles threaten to overtake the entire tub, and she walks in. Her face falls when she looks at me.

"You're not getting in with me?"

"Not enough room. Plus, like I said, I have plans."

I incline my head to the platter on the counter. There's a bottle of champagne, a bowl of fresh strawberries, and several pieces of chocolate. Candles are scattered around, and I dim the lights.

"You should really have plans more often, you know," she says, grinning as she slips under the lightly-scented water. A hum of pleasure escapes her lips and her eyes close as she reclines. I consider abandoning my well-intentioned plans as I watch her body beneath the bubbles, but remind myself how much I want to give this to her.

"Sit up, please," I say, and soap up the washcloth. When her back is clean, I nudge her to lie back again. "Dip down, I promise not to get water in your eyes."

Her hair swirls around her head and she lifts back up so I can shampoo it. I take my time and scratch her scalp lightly, then condition it. When her body is washed and she's relaxed, I hand her a flute of champagne with a strawberry at the bottom.

"To us," she says, tapping the edge of her glass against mine.

"Forever."

The bubbles are sweet and tickle my mouth. When she sets her flute down on the edge of the tub, I reach for some chocolate, unwrapping it.

As she chews, I lean down and kiss her, suddenly wishing I was on top of her in the water, pressed against her body. Instead, I decide to be grateful my hands are free. One goes straight to her pussy and the other reaches behind her neck, holding her mouth to mine. The angle is awkward, but the way everything feels makes up for that. I try not to splash water as I bring her body higher, then make her fall apart in my arms. The way she feels around my fingers as she comes makes me squirm, ready for more. My turn will come later.

We slow our movements and our kisses shift to languid reminders of love instead of frantic need. I dry off my hands and grab the strawberries for us to share.

"More champagne?"

"No, I'm ready to get out. It's almost time for dinner, isn't it?" she asks, looking at the clock.

"Yeah. Good thing it's close by."

I help her out, then dry her off and send her to get dressed while I freshen up. And drink more champagne.

In the hotel's car on the way to dinner, we kiss and touch, not letting a moment go to waste. The driver parks and opens our door, letting us out.

"This place looks fancy," she says.

"Only the best."


	3. Chapter 3

No infringement of any kind is intended. Because I'm an impatient brat, there's another chapter today. Perhaps there will be 1 or 2 tomorrow. Definitely at least 1. Probably 2, because, see above re: impatient brat.

* * *

The maître d pulls her chair out and we sit, looking at each other in giddy anticipation. In this space, we've transformed from mothers, wives, people that have many dependent upon us, into lovers. We're each others and no one else's this weekend. It's sweet relief.

"Do you see anything that sounds good?" I ask, peering at her over my menu.

"Plenty. None of it can be eaten in public, though."

I turn beet red and look back at my menu, giggling. Clearly, we enjoyed the champagne. I can't deny that what she said affected me, though, as usual. The words on the page blur as I imagine her between my thighs. Her fingers all over my body, in my hair, buried inside me.

A throat clears to my right and the waiter's clearly waiting for something from me.

"I'm sorry; did you ask something?"

Jess giggles and I resist the urge to kick her playfully under the table.

"Can I start you with some wine or a cocktail, miss?"

"Yes, please," I say, scanning the menu and picking something quickly.

"Brat," I say, sticking my tongue out at her once the waiter's gone.

"You know you love me."

"True fucking facts."

We kiss and her legs brush up against mine under the table. Suddenly, I'm not at all hungry.

"I see that look," she says. "Don't even think about it. You're going to need your energy for later."

"What about my plans?"

"Fuck your plans. What if I have plans of my own?"

"Bossy." I smile. "I like it."

She winks and returns to her menu just in time for our drinks to be delivered.

"Wonder what's going on at the house," she says, taking a sip of her drink. For a moment, we slip from lovers back into worried moms.

I look at my watch. "Almost bedtime for everyone. Chaos is my guess. I bet Edward has it under control."

She nods. "I'm sure you're right."

Over dinner, we feed each other bites slowly; there's nothing to rush home to, and we slip back into our space together. We linger, trying to decide if we should order dessert.

"If we leave now, we can grab ice cream," I offer.

"Yes! Can we change first? I want to put on stretchy pants."

"Sexy," I say, laughing. "Of course we can."

I text the driver to let him know we're ready and before long, we're back in comfortable clothes and standing in line for our ice cream. We huddle at the table and kiss between bites. Sometimes during bites. After we're too stuffed to eat any more, we browse the gift shop and pick up some things to take home, then make our way back upstairs to our room.

"This night is perfect," she says, leaning against me in the elevator. "I'm buzzed and stuffed and so horny."

Her hand slips up my shirt and I bat at her to stop. We're still in public and I don't want someone to walk on and see us. Thankfully, we're at the room quickly and tugging each other's clothes off.

"Fuck," I whisper against her collarbone. "How did I ever get so lucky to find you?"

Naked, we fall onto the bed together, hands and mouths everywhere. Finally, I get her onto her back and take a long look at her body. She's gorgeous. I can't even wrap my head around how insanely beautiful she is. I cup her breast in one hand as my lips and tongue lavish attention on her other nipple. Her breasts are full and perfect, and although I could spend hours with them, I kiss a path lower. Using my teeth across her abdomen, I nip then lick.

Between her legs, I tease the seam of her thighs, pointing my tongue and licking. At the top of her mound, I kiss lightly from one side to the other. She writhes beneath me, begging and pleading, and I finally break. My fingers slip between her lips and push inside as my mouth wraps around her clit. The more she moves, the more I focus on making her come. When she comes, her hands are threaded in my hair and she's bucking, clearly being driven insane. I know she can't tell, but I have the biggest smile ever on my face.

I love her always, but I love her most like this — wild, unguarded, completely consumed by lust. Because of me.

I bring her down slowly, kissing and licking her still, lapping at her wetness and letting her taste flood my mouth.

Still smiling, I repeat my path up her body, in reverse. When I'm in her arms, I close my eyes and exhale, content. A few minutes later, it becomes obvious she has other plans, though. Thank God.

Her fingers trace down my body and instead of mentally cataloging the flaws as her fingers move over them, I concentrate on feeling her love and affection for me. She shifts her body closer, kissing and biting me as her fingers move maddeningly over my clit.

"Oh God," I whisper. "So good."

She moves faster and I come hard, reaching and pulling her body as close as I can. It's never close enough, but I need more of her skin against mine. I breathe deeply then hum, smile, and squeeze her.

"Bed time?" I ask quietly. My fingers tangle in her hair and play.

"Soon."

Reaching for the remote, she turns on FoodTV, and we sit up together. She rests with her back against my chest and every time she talks, I can feel the vibrations.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Duh."

"You're so mean," she says, pouting.

"Hardly." I laugh, tugging her hair lightly.

"Okay, you're not really mean, but can you give me a hint?"

"There's water involved."

"That's not a very good clue. It could be another bath, or a shower…"

"Could be." I smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

No infringement of any kind is intended.

* * *

I doze in her arms, the TV still on, until I realize she's got my nipple in her mouth. I spread my legs, giving her more room, and flex my hips against her body. I have no idea what time it is, if she's even been asleep, and I can't bring myself to care. All I want is her, in every way I can have her.

Her teeth clink against the bar of metal through my nipple and she twists it with her tongue. My moan is loud and unabashed. Grasping at the sheets, I can feel my orgasm building already.

As her mouth moves lower, my heart beats faster. By the time her tongue snakes out and touches my clit, I'm on the edge. My hips shift and push against her, and she never relents. Every muscle in my body tightens as I come and I try not to suffocate her.

"Holy shit," I say, when I can breathe again.

She giggles in my arms. "I know, I'm amazing."

"Ten more minutes." I close my eyes and pull her onto me more, falling asleep quickly.

The next time I wake up, she's asleep. I can't bring myself to wake her up, so I lie next to her quietly for a few minutes before dozing off again. When we both wake up for the day, I can't believe how early it is. At the house, 7 am would be insanity. Here, we're wide awake and ready to make memories.

In the shower, we lather each other up and giggle. Before coffee, even. Out of the shower, I push her against the desk and make her come again. Twice.

After lunch, we're checked out and on the road. Parking, I turn to her with a wicked grin. "Ready?"

"You brought me to a sex shop?" she asks, mouth gaping.

"I sure did."

"This has nothing to do with water…"

"You don't think we're going to spend all day here, do you?"

Grabbing her hand, I drag her inside the store. Well, more like follow as she turns quite eager. The dark interior makes me laugh at the cliche of it all, but soon we're distracted with pretty vibrating things. Several purchases later, we're back in the rental car and on the road again.

"Do you ever think about how things might have turned out different?" she asks after a few minutes of silence, her thumb skimming the skin on my hand.

"All the time," I confess. Tears well in my eyes and I try to fight them back, but a few fall.

We leave so much unspoken; it doesn't need to be said, we've lived it. We've fought seemingly impossible battles to be together. I'm buried in my thoughts and consider pulling off the freeway to throw up, the idea that we wouldn't have ended up together leaving a pit in my stomach and making me nauseated. It's incomprehensible, the level of grief my mind reaches at the very idea of something that didn't happen.

The mood is heavy around us for the rest of the drive, and I turn the music up, trying to shift things back to a better place. Time drags, but I finally pull in to the familiar parking lot and turn to her.

"Water," I say, smiling.

Jess throws her door open and inhales the salty ocean air. "Water."

I walk around to her side of the car and she's bouncing, her hand outstretched and ready to lace with mine.

"Do you want to walk along the beach first, or the boardwalk?"

"Can we walk on the sand to get to the boardwalk?" she asks, her smile uncontainable.

"We can."

Hand-in-hand, we kick our toes in the sand, having taken our shoes off. I'm thankful the day is warm, the sun out in full force. Before we reach the stairs up to the boardwalk, she pulls me down into the sand. We kiss and sit shoulder to shoulder in silence, listening to the waves and the people around us.

"I love you," she whispers, and I almost don't hear it over the waves.

I turn and watch her face as she watches the waves. It's like she's seeing them for the first time, then I realize she is.

"You amaze me," I say. "I still have no idea why you love me, I'm just grateful that you do."

Kissing her hand, I stand up and encourage her to stand. We hold each other and I try as hard as I can to project everything I feel for her in this one act. I need her to understand that she's not an incidental in my life; she's essential. She always has been.

In my early twenties, I spent so many nights in Santa Cruz, walking up and down the moonlit sand. I would think about my life, wonder why things had turned out the way they did, and whisper my worries to the ocean, hoping they'd be carried far away. It was one of the few places I found peace, and I love that I've shared it with her.

Unsure I've succeeded, I lead her up the stairs. We walk up and down the boardwalk, people watching and eating deep-fried things. I take her to the candy shop where they make amazing fudge and saltwater taffy.

"Ready to see where we're staying tonight?"

"Of course," she says, squeezing my hand and kissing me.

On the drive to the hotel, we share smiles and the mood breaks. Maybe it's the fresh air, maybe it's the way she looks so happy. I can't bring myself to waste any time with her being anything but ecstatic.

After we're checked in, she stands at the sliding door looking out.

"Too bad we don't have more privacy on this patio," I say, wrapping my arms around her.

She laughs, leaning back against me.

"Wanna grab dinner soon?"

"Nope," she says, peeling her shirt off and walking toward the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

No infringement of any kind is intended. I will probably post chapter 6 tonight, and then finish the story tomorrow with the remaining chapters.

* * *

Well, who am I to argue with that? I follow her to the bed, tossing my clothes to the side as I do. I climb on top of her, but she tickles me and gets the upper hand. Temporarily, at least. I don't bother to fight her much because, naked lady I love madly on top of me. Not a bad deal.

Before we get too far, though, I climb off the bed and rummage through our bags. When I find what I'm looking for, I give it a quick wash in the bathroom and make my way back to her.

"Rude to leave a girl waiting with no explanation," she says, one eyebrow lifted.

"Sorry! I got distracted by wanting to fuck you."

Pulling the dildo from behind my back, I reach for the bottle of lube and then wiggle a bit, trying to get things in place. When I look up at Jess, she's lying back, legs spread wide, eyes glazed with lust.

"Yeah?" she asks.

I nod and situate myself between her legs. She lifts them and surrounds me, pulling me closer to her.

"I love you," I say, kissing her and looking into her eyes. "You mean more to me than I could ever tell you."

"I know," she says, pushing my hair back.

I use one of my hands to tease her with the head of the dildo. When she's making the perfect sounds, my sounds, I push inside. For this first time, I don't care if I come while we're doing this, I just want to give her the experience. As much as I can, I balance on one arm and use my other to touch her. Watching her face carefully, I pull at her nipples and experiment varying my speed and depth.

When I feel like I've found the right position, angle, and speed, I focus. Faster than I'd have imagined, she's falling apart beneath me, the picture of beauty and lust.

My hips ache from the unfamiliar movements by the time I stop, and I roll to her side, kissing her neck.

"That was okay?"

She laughs. "That was better than okay."

Tracing my fingertips over the skin between her breasts, I close my eyes. Jess tilts her body toward mine and we fit together like puzzle pieces, breasts nestled against breasts, legs entwined. Her breath is warm on my skin, her lips wet and soft.

I move my fingers between her legs and she moans. "Think this will ever get old?"

"Nope."

I hope she's right, but there's a small part of me on constant guard, worried she'll realize just how lame I am at any minute.

I finish what I started, studying her as she comes again, and we succumb to sleep. When I wake up in her arms, I'm smiling.

"Nice nap?" she asks, and I'm embarrassed.

"Sorry; old ladies do that sometimes."

She pinches me and I turn onto my back so I can touch and kiss her.

"How long do you think we can survive if we just stay here?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure pussy has zero nutritional value, so probably not very long, sadly."

"But we have taffy," I point out.

"And fudge, that's true," she says, giggling. "But still, it would probably only be morning when we decided we needed some substantial food."

"Fucking reality," I say. "I guess that works out, though. Tomorrow is the best day I have planned. I'd hate for you to miss it."

She smiles and rolls on top of me. "What time is dinner?"

"We don't have reservations anywhere," I say. "Casual, fun dinner."

"My favorite kind."

As our mouths play together, I suddenly realize why people like kissing so much. Her lips are so soft, and her tongue isn't wet or slimy, it's perfect against my lips and inside my mouth.

"Mmm, if we don't get up and moving, we're going to end up on round five million, starving at 2am."

I slap her ass and she squeals, sliding against me perfectly, which doesn't help at all. Holding her against me, my fingers digging into her skin, and my hips thrust. Her leg fits perfectly between mine and vice versa. My eyes roll back and we move together for several minutes, both of us seemingly at the edge of another orgasm. It feels so good, I don't want to stop, don't want to come just yet, but it's uncontainable.

"Woman, you are insatiable," I say, laughing, as we recover.

When we stand up and put our clothes on, I laugh. The bed looks like … well, it looks like people have been fucking all night in it. Accurate, I suppose.

We decide to walk to dinner, and the look on her face as we round the corner is priceless.

"We're eating here?"

"I know it looks scary," I say, tugging her forward. "I promise, best burrito you'll ever have."

I'm speaking her language now — Mexican food.

"This better be good."

Inside, the familiar sights and smells flood my senses. We order after my insistence that we don't share. Sure, the burritos are giant, but this is an experience of pure indulgence, much like the whole weekend.

"Too much food," she says, moaning and rubbing her belly.

"Delicious, though, right?"

"You're right. The best burrito ever."

"Come on, gorgeous," I say, standing. "I want to be up and on the road early tomorrow."

Back in our room, we undress and climb into bed, exhausted. The TV keeps us company as we snuggle together.

"Our kitchen is way better than theirs," she whispers, kissing my temple.

"Totally. And our tub kicks that tub's ass."

"It was a requirement in the house we picked," she points out.

"Hey, I have priorities."

Under the warmth of the blankets and the softness of her body, my eyes drift closed again.

"I love you," I whisper, pulling her closer. "So much more than I ever imagined possible."

"Sweet dreams, love," she says, kissing my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

No infringement of any kind is intended. See you tomorrow.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I wake up in the most pleasant way. Instead of the previous lust-fueled encounters, though, this is pure love. Her hands and eyes are full of reverence as she touches me.

"Baby," I whisper, but she shakes her head.

"Let me do this, Bella."

I try to lie back and let her love me, even though everything inside wants to cover up. She rests between my legs, her mouth and lips and tongue and teeth and fingers setting a maddeningly slow pace. It's hard for me to believe, but the way she responds to my body makes it crystal clear that she enjoys giving me pleasure as much as I enjoy her body. I have no idea how long it will take my brain to wrap around that fact, but I'm glad she's going to keep trying to get it through to me.

As I come, I can feel the tears building and then escaping. By the time she's in my arms, I'm back in control, a content smile on my face.

"Sleep," she says when I reach for her, attempting to return her love.

"Are you sure?"

"Just let me give to you for now. I'll be selfish again in the morning."

We laugh quietly and wrap up in each other. It mystifies me how we can sleep entwined, but we do, and it's the best sleep I've ever had when she's with me.

My alarm wakes us up and I grumble, but slip out of bed, hoping to grab a quick shower before we go. When she slips in behind me, I slow down. We aren't too far behind my schedule, though, when we check out and hit Starbucks on the way out of town.

"Are we going where I think we're going?" she asks, pure excitement.

"Probably," I say, giggling.

"Ahhh!"

I take a deep breath as my heart skips a beat. The drive goes by so quickly, the car filled with our conversation and laughter.

"I can't believe we're here," she says as we drive by, looking for parking.

"I've known for so long that I wanted to bring you here. It was only a matter of time."

It's too early to check in to the hotel, so we park and walk back to the entrance.

"Two tickets, please." Once I have them in my hands, I turn to Jess. "Let me take your picture by the sign?"

She poses, beaming like the sun. Another tourist walking by offers to take our picture together, so I join her, and I think about how I want to hang the picture somewhere fun in our house. I never want to let go of the feeling I have.

"Ready?"

"You have no idea," she says, pulling my hand and leading me into the aquarium.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Everywhere."

We spend hours wandering, most of the time with our hands linked. We stop for pictures in certain places and sit and watch the sea otters outside. We giggle at the penguins, assigning them personalities and animating them out loud.

Something about Monterey has always been calming to me, and there's no exception this time. I can't keep the smile off my face, or hers, and exploring each area is like a new experience through her eyes. As much as I can, I keep track of things as they happen, wanting to seal the memories into a special place in my brain.

In the gift shop, we buy a glass jellyfish to take home, and trinkets for the kids and Edward.

I can hardly believe the sun is setting as we walk to the car. We've managed to skip lunch, spending every moment we can soaking in the aquarium.

"What a fun day," she says. "Thank you."

"Group effort. Couldn't have done it without you," I say, backing her against the car for a kiss. "Let's go check in, then we can walk Cannery Row?"

"Sounds good."

In the room, she stands at the windows, having opened them. "This is going to be amazing tonight." She smiles. "Make love and fall asleep to the sound of the waves."

"I like the way you think."

Pulling her into my lap, I sit at the window, listening and feeling. I'm sad our vacation is almost over, just one last day back up in the city, but so grateful for the time we've had. The waves pound the shore and the winds pick up. When Jess curls against me more, I'm glad for the breeze.

"This room is hideous," she says, breaking the silence. We laugh and look around.

"I know, but the bed is comfortable at least, and there's a fireplace."

"And we're here together."

We finish watching the sun set over the water from the comfort of our room and each other's arms.

"I'm starving," she whispers, and a moment later, her stomach growls. "See?"

Laughing, I reach for her box of fudge and feed her a few pieces between kisses.

"Let's go explore and find someplace to eat. I didn't plan anything at all, so we're on our own."

She pulls my hand into hers and we walk out the hotel and back onto the Row. Before too long, we settle on a place to eat, more out of need than anything else. We order drinks and flirt with each other, stealing kisses while families around us stare a little too long. By the time our food arrives, we've had a few glasses of fun things and the people around us disappear.

"A long time ago, you asked me to marry you," I say, reaching for her hand. It's been something I've thought about from the moment she said the words to me.

"I did," she says, blushing, no doubt remembering.

I pull the ring Edward helped me pick from my purse. "Will you marry me?"

It's not as easy as my words make it seem, but it doesn't matter.


	7. Chapter 7

No infringement of any kind is intended.

* * *

The box sits on the table, closed. I couldn't bring myself to open it, knowing the symbolism of everything about it will no doubt bring a few tears from me. Maybe even from her.

"Are you serious?" she whispers, leaning closer.

"Do you really think I'd fake proposing to you in public?"

Her mouth opens and closes several times, and sure enough, I see moisture pool in her eyes; it makes them sparkle and shine even brighter than usual, like priceless gems.

It's my turn to whisper. "Were you not serious when you asked?" I'm suddenly full of anxiety. Maybe she was kidding all along. It was rather fantasy-like when she asked. We did mesh our lives, but things aren't as easy as walking into a courthouse. Maybe the complication's too much for her. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way as she once did, or as I do.

"Sorry," I mouth more than say. Putting the box back in my purse, I swipe away the stray tears that fell.

When I look up at her again, she looks confused.

"Sorry," I say louder. "I thought…"

Jessica swallows and blinks a few times, shaking her head. "One of these days, you're going to believe me that I don't always have the right words at the ready in my brain. You're also going to learn that I'm not going anywhere. You aren't going to scare me away, especially not with something like wanting to make this more real and permanent. Give me that ring back."

I fumble with my bag and pull the box out, setting it on the table.

She eases the lid open and pulls the metal from its home. "Will you put it on?"

It feels heavy in my hand as I fumble with it. I finally get it in the right position and look into her eyes as I slide it onto her finger. I still have no idea what she was thinking that night, but here in this moment, I know she's serious.

"You inspire me to be a better person," I say, bringing our hands together.

"Fuck," she says with a small laugh. "You know I'm not good with words. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

The waiter brings champagne over and we make a toast.

"To us. Wait, did you have this planned all along?"

"No. I mean, I hoped I'd find the perfect moment at some point, but I didn't know where or when. Then I realized there won't ever be a moment perfect enough and everything tumbled out."

She laughs and throws her head back. "Yeah, I'd think maybe by the ocean at night, fireplace going… that might have been perfect?"

The way she teases me makes me feel even more alive. "Perhaps you're right, but I thought it was best to ask while clear-headed and not wrapped up in each other's arms, like last time."

"Hey, there was nothing wrong with the way I asked."

I think back, her body, naked and pressed up against mine. Nope, nothing wrong with that at all…

"The only thing wrong with it was that we didn't immediately go do it," I say.

"Yes, well, there are several reasons we didn't do that, unfortunately." She squeezes my hand and understanding floats between us. "How about we go back to the hotel, open the windows, start a fire, climb into bed, and you can ask me again?"

"I'd ask you a million times if you wanted."

My eyes trace the cupid's bow of her lips, wanting them everywhere.

"I may take you up on that," she says quietly. "I kind of like hearing it."

After we pay the bill, we walk to the hotel, our bodies huddled close. Every time my fingers touch the metal band, I smile and resist the urge to tackle her and make her come. There's something primal about a sign of my love, our love, on her hand for everyone to see.

In the room, I brush my teeth while she opens the windows and starts the fire. When I'm finished, I walk out and discover her in gorgeous lingerie I've never seen before. It's my turn for my mouth to flop open repeatedly.

"Like?" She smirks.

"Love."

Saliva pools in my mouth at the sight of her, and I thank deities I don't believe in that this woman — sexy, sensual, intelligent, funny, warm — somehow likes me back.

"Arms up," I say. "Leave them there."

She shifts her body so she's flat on her back, arms above her lead like I asked. I stand at the end of the bed watching the way the reflection from the fireplace makes shadows that dance on her body. The red lace of what she's wearing leaves little to the imagination, and the moment my tongue meets fabric, she arches up into me. For far longer than usual, I bite and lick her, teasing her endlessly.

"Will you marry me?" I whisper against her skin.

"Yes… please."

I'm sure she isn't pleading just for a wedding, and I grin.

Finally, I'm at the center of her panties, and I continue to go slowly. By the time I can't take the teasing anymore, everything in front of me is wet.

"Lift up," I say, pulling the panties off and returning my mouth to her pussy.

Cupping her breast with one hand, I flick my fingers over her nipple, watching her face. I finally taste her, and it makes me shiver with want. I try to keep going slow, but I need to make her come, see her, feel her around my fingers. My mouth devours her, lips and tongue holding to her as she bucks against me. She's loud, and it fuels me even more, as she's thanking and chanting. When I pinch and pull her nipple, she pushes against my face. I push my tongue as far inside her as I can get and she stills, coming.


	8. Chapter 8

No infringement of any kind is intended.

* * *

The fireplace flickers in the corner as I trace my fingers up and down her arm. The sound of the ocean and exhaustion from our weekend lulls us to sleep. In the middle of the night, the room is crisp and cold; I wrap myself in a robe and move to close the windows and turn the fireplace off. Instead, I find myself sitting and watching the waves. The moon is high and bright, and I whisper my secrets and worries to the waves, like old times.

Back in bed, I curl against the curve of Jessica's back, my arms wrapping around her and holding her as close as I can. One of my hands cups her breast and I close my eyes.

In the morning, the room glows with soft sunlight and I realize I'm alone. I sit up, trying to figure out where Jess is. I don't hear the shower and the bathroom light is off. I reach for my phone and see an open note from her that makes me smile. While she's gone getting breakfast, I turn the TV on and settle against the pile of pillows behind me, waiting for her.

A soft knock on the door startles me, but I jump out of bed and let her in. Her hands are full of bags and a drink holder, and she sets everything on the bed, then hands me a giant cup of coffee.

"Thank you. You're the best," I say, then take a long sip.

"Come on, let's eat. Do we have time to go back to the aquarium?"

"Yeah, for a few hours… as long as we take a quick shower and get out of here soon."

We settle in bed, passing containers and feeding each other. It's the perfect morning, a blend of relaxation and intimacy. After a shower, we pack our bags, checkout, and go back to the aquarium. We're slower this time through, taking more time to take pictures, kiss in dark corners, and laugh together.

"Ready to say goodbye?" I ask as we walk to the car.

Her voice is soft and sad. "No."

Instead of getting in the car, I lead her back out to the sidewalk along the shore. I pick a bench and we sit quietly, holding hands.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" she asks.

I have to hold in my laugh. "Of course I did. Did you?"

"It's been amazing. Thank you."

My hand squeezes hers. "I'm glad we could escape."

"You know things at home are amazing, too, right?" She turns to face me. "It hasn't been perfect, Bella, but that's what makes it perfect."

Nodding, I lean against her, my head on her shoulder, and let her wrap her arms around me. When we finally get up to leave, it feels as if hours have passed. She's quiet, watching the ocean as we drive, until we're gone from the coastline, and I wish I could know what she's thinking.

At the hotel, we lie in bed and snuggle, knowing our alone time is so close to disappearing. Touching and kissing doesn't lead anywhere, just unspoken reassurances to each other. We matter. We exist. Beyond everything we are to the outside world, even when we can't see it, we're still something significant to each other. Learning to struggle through those moments of disconnect are one of the key secrets to making things work long-term, that much I'm sure of.

"You hungry?" I whisper. "We can order room service."

"Yes, please."

Her lips meet mine again and we briefly forget about food. When my phone chirps with a text from Edward, we move apart and she scans the menu, picking a few things to share and calling down as I reply.

"Everything okay?" she asks, when we meet again at the bed.

"Yeah, Edward's just at the end of his rope." I roll my eyes. "How can he get overwhelmed in less than three days when we manage it all the time?"

"Don't know," she says, smiling and shaking her head.

We resume making out until room service shows up, and we're both flushed and giggling as the young man sets up a table of food that would easily feed six. I look at Jess and she shrugs, grinning.

An hour later, we're stuffed and watching a movie.

"You know what we need to do? Date night. We should have game night with all the kids, and date night for us."

"I love that idea," she says. "Why haven't we thought of that before?"

"I don't even know, but let's talk to Edward about it when we get home."

The reminder of home warms my heart. As much as we needed and enjoyed the vacation, there's something comforting about our everyday life. I miss cooking with her, and bathing the kids and having boring private time after they're in bed. I miss all the mundane things that make our life _ours_.

In the middle of my mental rambles about life, she climbs on top of me, the best distraction.

"You know what I like most about this bed?" she asks, pulling her clothes off.

I raise an eyebrow.

"This headboard I'm about to grab onto."

I throw the pillows away from under my head and my hands move up her legs to her hips as she kneels over me. She smiles at me before her eyes close and her fingers grip the wood. Pulling her down, I run my tongue between her lips and pull each one into my mouth before I concentrate on her clit.

When she asserts control like this, it drives me insane. I'm frantic to pleasure her, and my right hand reaches up for her breast. Her body arches, slipping and sliding over me, taking what she needs. I can watch her perfectly from this angle, hear every noise she makes as she soars higher into her orgasm. She slides down into my arms, a boneless mess of happy.


	9. Chapter 9

No infringement of any kind is intended.

* * *

We don't make it through the night asleep; the first time, it's her groping me. The second time, she's surprised when it's me. I laugh and remind her that even old ladies can exist on a small amount of sleep if there's enough coffee involved.

Over breakfast, I almost fall asleep in my eggs. Jess kicks me from across the table.

"Hey," she says, snapping her fingers.

"More coffee," I groan. "Worth it, but more coffee."

The waitress takes pity on me and leaves the carafe.

"You're going to let me lean on you and sleep during the flight, right?" I ask, yawning.

Her smile is the only answer I need.

After the rental car is returned, we stand on the curb of the departures, and I start laughing. Sleep deprivation, general insanity… I'm not sure what it is, but the moment reminds me exactly of one before.

"Remember the first time we were at an airport together?" I ask, winding my arms around her neck and bringing her closer.

"Sad," she says.

"You didn't think I was going to kiss you in front of everyone. I was so desperate for a few last moments of you, I'd have done anything. It still wasn't long enough."

I kiss her with all the want and need I can muster, showing her how much I've always wanted her… how hard it was for me to let her go that first time.

"Hey," she says, pulling back. "You have me now. No goodbyes this time."

The exhale whooshes out of me. "I know." I'm too tired to think clearly, the guilt and sadness of the past washing over me before I can keep it at bay. "I know," I say again, pulling her into my arms again.

Inside the airport, I take a few extra minutes in the bathroom for some deep breaths. Then I raid the Starbucks, and finally, my hand is back in Jess's and the smile is back on my face.

"I can't wait to hug my babies again," she says.

"I know. It feels like forever, but still not enough."

She nods and opens her ipad as a distraction while we wait to board. I know she's nervous, but I feel helpless, so I rest my hand on her leg in an attempt to soothe her.

Jessica leans over, not looking up from her electronic device, and whispers in my ear. "Don't make me drag you into the bathroom."

I laugh loud — too loud for where we are — and bury my face in her neck. "You're too sexy. Stop it. You know I have zero resistance when it comes to you."

"The funny thing is, you think I'm kidding."

I consider taking her up on it, but then boarding for our flight starts, and everything is chaotic. Once we're in our seats, I'm glad we can spread blankets over ourselves, and I take advantage of the semi privacy. I'm not actually trying to make her come, I just want to tease her and drive her insane… the same way she does with me, every single day.

When the flight attendant rolls the cart by for drink service, I stifle a giggle.

"I think next time, we should go south," I say as my fingertips reach out and touch the seam of her jeans.

"South?" she asks, her voice wavering a tiny bit.

"Yeah. Maybe Disneyland with the kids? We can get a sitter to help out."

She sits up a little straighter, trapping my hand between her thighs. "You know I don't go on roller coasters."

"I know, but there's much more than that to Disneyland. Plus, we can take a day or two and go to the ocean. Stay in a beach house."

"I'll think about it," she says, pushing up into my hand again.

I lean over and bite at the exposed part of her neck. "Naughty girl."

"You're the one teasing me through the whole flight."

"Excellent distraction technique, no?"

We share a smile and she goes back to reading her book, but her body stays focused on me and what I'm doing. When we land, she practically tackles me in the parking lot. Inside the car, I'm thankful for the extra room and tinted windows as I finally give her the release she's sought all day.

"I'm gonna get you back for that," she says, adjusting her clothes as she climbs into the passenger seat. It doesn't escape me that she has a mile-wide grin.

I smirk. "I look forward to it. Very much."

The drive is quiet and quick, and I'm glad we picked a flight that got home before bedtime. Jessica's out of the car almost before I even have it in park, abandoning our luggage and sprinting to the door. I follow closely behind her, because I'm eager to see everyone, but mostly because I love _this_ Jessica the most. The real one, not the one that's made up and perfect to go out.

By the time I'm inside the house, she's surrounded and practically tackled to the ground with love. When everyone spots me, we go down like a ship leaking water, and soon we're a pile of love, hugs, and kisses on the floor.

"Did you miss us? I ask Edward, smiling.

"You have no idea," he says, his voice dripping with exhaustion.

"Thank you for giving us the weekend," I say, hugging him tightly.

Jess is still peppering kisses on kids, and vice versa, when we sit up and look over at her.

"Thank you," she mouths at me, and for once, I don't have the words to respond.

It's our oldest that notices her ring first, squealing and pointing and jumping.

"She said yes?" Edward whispers, his eyes full of hope.

"She said yes."

The kids all start to shout and cheer, although some of them have no idea why. It's a show of solidarity in our fledgling family, and the perfect ending to our weekend away.

* * *

**I'm going to mark this story complete for now, but I reserve the right to come back and add to it as inspiration strikes. I hope if you've read along, you've enjoyed this little bit of fluff and fun.** **I know I certainly had a blast writing it.**


End file.
